She Will Be Loved
by way2beme
Summary: A romance conflict between Robin and Starfire. Sad, but I think you'll like it. PG for implied violence and alchohol use. [ONE-SHOT] RobStar


One Day I was listening to "She Will Be Loved" and this idea popped into my head. I'm a Rob/Star fan as well as a BB/Rae fan so this isn't intended for slash or put down Rob/Star. She Will Be Loved fully belongs to Maroon 5.

The titans had taken a break from crime fighting and gone separate ways, promising to return to Jump City in the spring. Cy had gone to Arizona to see the Grand Canyon and "Find Himself". Raven and BB were touring Europe together, Raven for the enlightening art and Beast Boy for the mopeds. Robin had journeyed to New York City to visit his old friends. Starfire had followed because NYC was supposed to have exquisite shopping.

Since arriving, Starfire had met many interesting people. Many of them we're aspiring artists and musicians working their way through college. Starfire's only flaw with these men was that they all mistreated her. The latest model was David, a rock/Ska musician, studying philosophy as he made money of the side with his band Feline Eyes. Starfire was staying in an apartment complex in Manhattan near SoHo.

Robin, on the other hand, was residing in the Upper East Side, where the multi-millionaires and VIPs lived. It had honestly been Batman's idea that Robin should stay with those who think their crap doesn't stink and think the sun rises only after they wake. Robin had his own apartment, large enough for two but only housed one at the time. Robin looked out from the window seat, overseeing the traffic, and watching mothers with babies and preschoolers juggle groceries.

His camouflage pants and white shirt didn't fit in with his surroundings and he liked it, anything to get under the skin of the narcissistic big-shots and high society. He wallowed it.

As he looked out his window he saw a girl in jeans and a lilac top run down the street. He watched as she bolted past cars and sent Taxi drivers into fits. He knew the girl was Starfire because of the flowing red hair and the way she barely touched the ground as she ran towards his complex. From what he could tell, she had been crying.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen she,**

**Had some trouble with herself,**

**He was always there to help her,**

**She always belonged to someone else,**

Robin stared at the ground and awaited the buzzing from below, beckoning to be let in. He knew the routine, she'd go out with whoever she was currently in love with, convinced she could change him and make him an American role-model, the current man would hurt her, physically, mentally, or emotionally and she'd come running to Robins home, tearstained and in need of comfort. It hurt him because not only did he feel compassion raging through him when he saw her on his couch, her porcelain face tear stained with mascara and eyeliner, but he was also in love with her. How could she be so blind?

**I drove for miles and miles,**

**And wound up at your door, **

**I've had you so many times,**

**and somehow I want more,**

The buzzer rang and he heard "Robin? It is Starfire. I wish to come in." echo through his suite, the sound bouncing off the walls creating more echoes which began to repeat themselves in vain ignorance. "Robin?"

Robin sighed and left his perch in the window. He didn't want to let her in and suffer the heartache of knowing that he'd never have her, that she was always someone else's. He let her in anyway. He heard her pounding up the seven flights of stairs leading to him, rather than using the elevator. She didn't want anyone to see her in her state, whatever it was.

**I don't mind spending everyday,**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain,**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile,**

**Ask her if she wants to stay a while,**

**And she will be loved,**

**And she will be loved,**

He stood across the room from the door, not wanting to see Starfire hurt when he opened it, wishing it away. The knock came. He stood still for a moment, convincing himself it was a figment and she wasn't up the stairs yet. Another knock came, followed by a "Robin, please let me come in." which was said between sobs. He forced himself to travel across the room and undo the bolt and unlock the doorknob. He took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a down-trodden Starfire. A cut just below the corner of her eye told him just what kind of guy David was.

**I know where you hide, **

**Alone in your car,**

**I know all the things, that make you who you are,**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all,**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her,**

**Every time she falls,**

A tear rolled down Starfire's face when she blinked. She stepped in and sat once again on the leather couch, choking on tears and trying to say things that only came out as babble. Robin put a finger on her lips and said "Shhh... its okay. I'm here." Starfire only nodded and tried to regain her breath as Robin went to the kitchen to wet a rag.

**Tap on my window,**

**Knock on my door,**

**I wanna make you feel beautiful,**

**I know I tend to get so insecure,**

**But it doesn't matter anymore,**

As he entered the large kitchen he looked around at the things he had. Two ovens, three refrigerators, a dish washer, around five sinks... and he wanted none of it. All he wanted was her. He shook his head holding back tears, telling himself that he had to be strong for Starfire, and he could cry all he wanted later. He grabbed two towels, one for healing, one for drying. With that he took a band-aid from the medicine drawer. Nothing was in that drawer except bandages, aspirin, and cold medicine, plus a few multi-vitamins that Robin knew he didn't need but kept around anyway. He popped an aspirin. He made his way back to Starfire after shutting the drawers with a powerful spin-kick that shook the walls and relieved some of his anger. The door shut behind him, leaving the broken drawer behind as the handle fell off and clanged to the floor.

**Its not always rainbows and butterflies,**

**It's compromise that moves us along,**

**My heart is full and my door's always open,**

**You can come anytime you want,**

Robin dabbed her cut and then dried it with the dish towel. After placing the bandage on her face he wiped away her tears and rubbed away the running mascara. Starfire's gaze was distant, and it was obvious she was thinking about David. Robin tried hard to control himself and keep from having an outburst at the already broken-hearted Starfire.

"He said he loves me." She said, her mind still in a faraway place. He couldn't control it anymore. He slammed his hands down on the table as he got up and stormed from the living room. He entered the kitchen once again and grabbed a beer from one of the fridges. He didn't care if Batman would be angry, he just wanted to do something that would justify his feelings, although he knew all to well, that the drink in his hand wasn't the answer. He slid down the wall, now sitting with his legs to his chest, head resting on his knees. The door opened and shed light on the dimly lit room. Starfire peeked in and said, "Robin? What is wrong?"

**I don't mind spending everyday,**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain,**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile,**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,**

**And she will be loved,**

**And she will be loved,**

He snorted and banged his head back against the wall, feeling the pain, living it. Starfire looked him in the eye and repeated herself. He remained silent.

"Robin, you are my best friend, and I-" he cut her off, pushing past her towards the door. Robin was about to exit when he, hear her say "Robin, please respond to me!" He clenched his teeth and tried to control himself. And lost it. He threw his drink on the ground and had a sense of partial-satisfaction as he listened to the chiming of breaking glass.

**I know where you hide, **

**Alone in you car,**

**I know all the things, that make you who you are,**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all,**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her,**

**Every time she falls,**

"You don't get it!" he screamed. "You go to all these losers who treat you like dirt and I'm right here." Tears formed in his eyes. Then he said in a softer voice. "I've always been right here!" A tear trickled down his check, as much as he tried to stop it. Starfire walked over to Robin and took his hands in hers.

"Robin, I have also loved you, I did not know you felt this way. Could we... do you... still love me?" she received no response. "Robin?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "I don't know. I can't think strait. I... I need to clear my head." He grabbed his black leather jacket from the coat hanger. He could hear Starfire yelling for him to come back. A couple came up the stairs, Robin took the liberty of brushing right through them, enjoying the sound of "Ruffians today. I'll make sure he is evacuated from this establishment."

'Tough.' Thought Robin. 'I'll be gone by tomorrow anyway.' He had intended to stay longer, but now he just wanted to get away. Of course he loved her. Why would he say what he'd said if he hadn't? He wanted to be with her, but he knew that every time he looked at her he would relive the memories, feel the pain all over again.

After wandering for what seemed like hours he finally found himself in Central Park. In a trance he lay down on one of the benches and soon found sleep.

**I don't mind spending everyday,**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain,**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile,**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,**

**And she will be loved,**

**And she will be loved,**

Near dawn he awoke and decided he had to get out of this city. He raced home and packed a duffle bag, tip-toeing around the sleeping Starfire laying on the couch. He only packed the necessities- toothbrush, toothpaste, his photo-album, extra clothes, his uniform, and other trinkets he'd need. Lastly, he wrote Starfire a note. It said this:

_Starfire- _

_I had to get out of this place. I plan to head to somewhere calmer. Illinois maybe, Tennessee, I'll see you in the spring at the tower. I won't tell you where I'm going but I promise to be back in Jump City, waiting. I'm sorry what we had didn't work out, but some things are for the best, quote Raven. -Robin_

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah**

**[softly]**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

Review!


End file.
